To Make One Miserable...
by Mini Moose
Summary: Lots of pairings. Tak. Lots of Tak. Rating for language ( even by the author n.n; ), yuri, later possible yaoi, and one heck of a lot of other stuff. Chapter three up!
1. Greasy Veggie Burgers and Pig-Riding Moo...

NOTE: READ EVERYTHING!! I'm not accepting flames from people who didn't read the entire A/N as serious news. 'Cause it's not. The Disclaimer and stuff is there for a reason, and it's NOT JUST ANNOUNCING THAT INVADER ZIM IS JHONEN'S! Seriously, that's why I'm using caps. I'm yelling. Pay attention. OBEY ME! Good. Read.  
  
  
  
Hi there. Whee. o.o I got bored, so I sent a little message to Mouko ( Yay! ) asking if I could write this. Before you read my story, you HAVE to read hers titled "Who's Zim is it, Anyway?". I'd like you to, when you review, tell me at least one thing that happens, or give me an overview of her story, OR tell me what you think, UNLESS you've reviewed hers. If you have, review it again. It's good. She wants to know what people think. If you haven't, do it anyway. It's the only way I'm keeping this one posted. Otherwise, I have to take it down, 'cause I can't leave something up that is taking away from those more deserving.  
  
Now yer prolly wondering what this is about, huh? It's got the same BASIC idea as "Who's Zim is it, Anyway?", but with a different character. That's right, Tak. Notice how everyone obeyed her 'cause of the mind-eye thing? So, what if it worked a little TOO much, eh? Heheh, yeah. This is meant to be humorous. It's not half as good as Mouko's, so don't expect it to be. I'm just really cheap and must steal ideas. This is NOT the same story. It's NOT scene for scene. It is the overall concept that I liked and wanted to recycle. Not that it's trash, but that it's useful. Get it?  
  
DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE ABOVE!  
  
Okay?  
  
Okay.  
  
~  
  
--Chapter One - Greasy Veggie Burgers and Pig-Riding Mooses--  
  
  
  
It was a hot August morning. Not to say that every morning in August wasn't hot, but this particular morning was very disturbingly hot. The sun rose at an ungodly hour, waking those sensitive to it's rays of blinding light, and the morning glory bush in the park had given up all hope of ever resting. The sunflower was not as bothered, though; because of the sun's long working hours in the summer, it didn't have to move nearly as much as it did in the spring.  
  
Stupid sunflower, thought the willow. He doesn't know he'll die come fall. And fall was near. That meant Skool.  
  
However, it was not quite fall yet, and the children were still enjoying their little time off. The city pool was so packed that not even Lady Cunningham's newborn could move about. As for those less willing to show off their bodies and waste their time with such, well...  
  
A rather expensively designed home sat on the western side of the economic wasteland. Probably the most famous man in all of the world at the time made it his home, what time he spent there. As usual, the professor was at work, finding a cure for a new disease that had popped up in South Korea. For what time he spent in the laboratories across town, his children ran the house, keeping things in the greatest of order possible by two teenagers.  
  
And not average teenagers, either.  
  
So far, the two of them had only lost one sock and a puppy. They were thankful for this, because their father had yet to notice either of these, and he may have made them go sit in the park. There, they'd have become another puddle of human flesh on the sidewalk. And melting was most assuredly not fun.  
  
The older of the two, Dib, half-jogged down the stairs, pre-victorious grin on his face. He was and always had been a thin child, with spiked hair the color of a crow against such pale skin, yet not as disgusting as one. He had warm, chestnut brown eyes, that were always hidden behind the glare of his glasses, hit by whatever light was nearby. He was sort of a geeky looking boy, but got by wearing a trench coat and boots, naturally arising suspicions that he was a devil worshipper, a warlock. He never seemed to mind those accusations, just the ones that he wasn't sane, and that his head was not of a normal size.  
  
He looked to his sibling, who was on the couch, raspberry purple hair covering her eyes warningly as she played a game. She, too, dressed in dark attire, not as much black as Dib, but certainly more threatening design. She took note mentally that her brother was about to begin predicting a perfect future, and paused the game. Her fingers still slid over the keys so that he wouldn't know, in an order she had memorized from playing so many years.  
  
"Today's the day, Gaz. I can taste it."  
  
"In which case you stop eating shit," she commented, never looking up.  
  
Dib clacked his tongue, running it over the rough flesh on the roof of his mouth, and almost giggling at the tickling sensation it caused him. "You still have no respect for paranormal investigation; that's why I'm going to pull through today. You'll see why paranormal studies are a lot more complicated than... BILL." He almost spat at the nasty taste that the thought of the crazy investigator gave him.  
  
"You're going to TRY to do something. You're always so optimistic, but you always get your ass kicked. That's why," her voice was dull, annoyed.  
  
"Okay, sure, some things tend to go wrong most of the time," he rose a brow to show his intelligence, or at least attempted to, "but pessimists never get anywhere."  
  
Gaz shook her head and when back to watching the screen saver on her portable gaming system. It wasn't that she hated her brother, it was that she didn't like him. Sometimes he could be kinda sweet...  
  
Aw, who'm I kiddin'? Gaz loathed her sibling. And 'cause he wouldn't go away, she wanted to gnaw on his intestines! And we'd all watch and be like, "Ooo," 'cause that's what Jhonen fans do. Back to the mature, relaxed writing...  
  
He began to talk again. It was like this every day. Some days he'd come down dressed entirely in black, talking about his wonderful spying capabilities; other times he'd brag about how he protected the Earth from certain harm. "...Actually, I was thinking of something along the lines of fusing the little robot with onions, then blowing him up..." Lastly, he would talk about things that made absolutely no sense, yet the boy never seemed to understand why no one could appreciate him, and understand his true worth. "...And that's why I settled with cheesy tacos."  
  
"Are you done?"  
  
Dib placed a finger to his chin, trying his very hardest to think of more to say. Finding that he had just told the remains of his life story she didn't know about, he shrugged indifferently, "Guess so."  
  
"Good. Now go eat your greasy veggie burger or whatever."  
  
"Right." Dib sulked out the door, grabbing one last glance to her.  
  
Because it was so hot outside, he instantly stopped to roll up the sleeves of his black coat. Despite the fact that it would just be easier to walk and take it off, he left it alone otherwise, and began to run down the street, occasionally pausing to glance about, searching for anyone who might follow. It was a habit of his, even though no one really ever dared to follow. They valued their sanity so much.  
  
After a good run, the boy was out of breath, and crouched behind a section of the fencing that surrounded Zim's strange little home. It was a freakishly deformed little foundation, shaped more so like the Tower of Terror than anything else. The building itself was a seasick green color, complete with a purple door and deep violet trim. The front of the door had a blue sign that read "Men," in all reality announcing how odd the residents must be if not entirely alien. Pink puffer fish and sickly- grinning lawn gnomes decorated the yard along with a banner stating that the owners loved Earth. Atop the navy purple roof was a very large satellite. All in all, it was a disturbingly stupid disguise for a disturbingly stupid alien even though the disturbingly stupid people of Earth never noticed.  
  
Yet, without this fact, Dib wouldn't be needed. He had to prove to them, neigh! WAS going to prove to them alien existence, starting with Zim, then going to that amazingly attractive Tak.  
  
Dib's eyes widened. Where had THAT come from? Sure, he'd liked her before, been madly insane for her, but then she turned out to be an Irken.  
  
A well disguised and good looking Irken with such beautiful eyes...  
  
"STOP THAT!" He cursed himself, not quite realizing the volume to his voice. The boy was too busy trying to free his mind of the images. //Of course you're going to see pictures of her,// he reassured himself, //you study them both; how else are you going to--//  
  
Dib's thoughts were immediately cut off by a shadowed figure blanketing the sun. "Dib!"  
  
He instinctively glared, responding with, "Zim..."  
  
"So, what did you think you were going to get away with, huh?"  
  
Dib tried not to, but it was just so tempting. Besides, he had to see Zim's response. He grinned innocently, "Eat greasy veggie burgers?"  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
"The feeling is mutual, I assure you." He upright himself, dusting at some absent dirt. "Anyway, you're not supposed to know yet. Shouldn't you be, oh, running around in your labs? Why don't we start over?" The grin was ever present.  
  
Zim's eye twitched. Visibly. Very visibly. He gave Dib a moment, then began his raising of the underworld. "Foolish human! Do you REALLY think that I am so STUPID as to do so?! You have YET do see the true power of the mighty ZIM! And because of your... PIGGINESS I am going to SHOW you... TOMORROW, HYUMAN!!" The sky darkened for an instant, to dramatize the importance of the date of doom, then returned to their usual tint. Upon finding a neighbor staring endlessly at the two, he stuck his chin into the air and announced, "I am normal."  
  
"Normal like a moose riding a piggy."  
  
"That's not..." Zim raised a brow, questioningly.  
  
Dib smirked. "Point made." He let out a chuckle, stating, "Nope, not normal at all..." then pounced at his enemy.  
  
Zim easily jumped above this and landed with one foot on the human's shoulder, pushing off in order to gain good ground before the boy had a chance to get up. Dib grunted, then stumbled to his feet, taking chase. Zim cocked his head back to see, and allowed his tongue to poke out in a mocking manner, letting out a, "Nyeeh!" then smacked into the door.  
  
A small, green, dog-like creature promptly opened it, looking to the fallen Zim before noticing Dib. It waved and squeaked as the green "kid" crawled inside defeatedly. He rolled over and kicked the door shut. The dog, which had been standing on two feet, soon found himself on the sidewalk outside. Dib ignored it and beat on the door madly.  
  
"You can't hide from me forever, Zim!"  
  
The dog glanced to the window, where a floating brown creature peered out that looked similar to a moose. Both looked at Dib, and the puppy spoke, "Are we gonna visit Master an' Mini Moose, now?"  
  
He twisted the knob, finding that it was not locked at all. Feeling stupid, but not entirely, he glanced to GIR. "Now we are."  
  
"Yaaaay!"  
  
When he pulled it open and peered inside, his target was nowhere to be found. He crept in, looking about cautiously, trying to look calm and serious despite how ridiculous he actually appeared. Every three steps he took, his head jerked to look in the opposing direction. He paused to turn up the collar of his coat and roll down the sleeves, believing it would help camouflage him into the room, despite the purple and green wall print, then continued to sneak about.  
  
"HI THERE!"  
  
His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he jumped into the air at least three feet, flailing madly in shock of the noise. Once landed, the boy turned to face the source and glared. GIR was sitting there, innocently nodding and waving to him. He continued to glare, not at all paying mind to the other figure in the room.  
  
"Hello, DIB." Dib froze in place. "Follow me into my base, will you? Well, let's just SEE how well you do against my evil minions... GIR! Defensive mode!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"GIR!"  
  
"...What?" 


	2. Tick, Tick, Said the Annoying Clock on t...

Chapter two. All in one day. Amazing. Well, here goes three... hope you enjoy them. Oh, and if you review, I'll keep posting until Mouko tells me to stop, or something else comes up. I prooomise! Also, if you guys get to 25, that person will get a special drawing ( or story, if I can ) of their choice. I may not be Taryn Sanders, but I can draw and paint pretty good. I have no programs, though. ._.; I do furries! n.n  
  
~  
  
--Chapter Two - Tick, Tick, Said the Annoying Clock on the Wall--  
  
  
  
A faint, soft jazz rhythm was playing in the large relaxing chambers. In the corner of the room, she sat, enjoying the plush feel to her couch, and rather not enjoying the music Mimi was playing to assist her nerves.  
  
She was Tak, an Irken girl with creamy mint-colored skin and deep amethyst eyes. Her attire consisted of a purplish uniform with black pants and steel- toe, knee-high leather boots. Her pupiless gaze wasn't visible at the moment as she rubbed her temples, trying her hardest not to yell at the underly helpful SIR unit. Finally, she peered over at her. "Mimi. Please."  
  
The robot must have responded, because her expression changed just slightly with annoyance towards her, although it wasn't someone just listening in on the conversation could hear. Tak shook her head. "It's not helping, really. It's just...not."  
  
Why the girl was so tense was no question. Again, the Tallest had refused to listen to her. Although she had made an increase in height, it still wasn't very pleasing eye candy for her leaders. She knew that this planet had its worth; it was just a different type of value. They had insisted that it was no better than anything Zim had to say, which was a true insult. He had been the cause of the unfortunate leave of the Almighty Tallest before them, the power collapse of half the planet Tak had been training on, the death of half the people working in the Tallest's operations building, and the fall of Operation: Impending Doom, and somehow her word was only as good as his. It really disgusted her. Besides that, Zim had grown taller, too, proving to be more of a nuisance, she had the highest grades in Hi Skool, excluding World History, making her a target for all of the special education students, and that Dib child was still stalking her, camera in hand, for hours at a time.  
  
Basically, she had an average life for an Irken female living on another planet, trying to prove to the Tallest that she was an Invader.  
  
Slowly, the volume of the music decreased, failing to nothing. She nodded in approval to her companion in world conquest.  
  
Her "life" hadn't changed much since she was on Earth before. She figured the humans wouldn't really have noticed her row of absentees years ago. Even if they did, she could simply explain that she was helping her family move in, what with the new building for the Dee-Lishus Weenie Corporation being destroyed. She'd had to erase part of the Weenie-human's mind, though, and put him back to work as her father. It was all with good effort that everything worked out, but in the end, it did.  
  
And that horrible Dib... She was going to make him stop following her around. Make him stop taking pictures of everything he could get his hands on. And she was going to simply kill Zim if he continued his destruction of her labs. It was just... not fun.  
  
Mimi cocked her head to the side, catching Tak's attention once more. It stood, glancing back to see if her master had heard, also, and finding that she hadn't, darted out of the room, fading in the blink of an eye to a black cat with glowing red eyes. Once the disguise was on, it became near impossible to see with the speed and black floor as interference.  
  
Tak uncomfortably shifted in her seat, which now felt more like a bed of nails to her as she anxiously watched for the SIR unit's response to the sound. A few seconds later, she returned, mouse in her mouth, adding an arrogant stride to her movement. It sat in front of Tak, who winced, and began tearing it apart. She looked up for approval.  
  
"Yes...you destroyed the intruder... didn't you?"  
  
Mimi puffed her chest out in pride and faded out of the disguise.  
  
~  
  
"Nnn..." Dib groaned as he pulled himself into the house at about one in the morning. His lungs and throat were pained from the yelling match he and Zim had become involved in, and his right side hurt from the slice Zim had given him when finally angered beyond reasonable thinking. If he ever thought reasonably.  
  
He made his way into the kitchen, pulling a clean dishrag from the shelf and dampening it in the large, steel sink just below the sunrise view window. Thankful that he wasn't seeing a sunrise from it, he pulled the door to the freezer open with a puff of air as the vacuum deactivated. He reached in for a couple of cubes, popping one into his mouth casually, then began to walk toward the den once more, leaving it to swing shut on its own. Once he reached the couch, the boy thrust himself onto it, landing on his back with his feet hanging off, one over the arm, and one barely on the sofa at all.  
  
He swished the ice cube around in his mouth, allowing the mixture of freezing cold and heat make a cool liquid on his dry tongue. As he did so, he wrapped the ice in the rag, and placed it over his forehead, and gave a both contented and exhausted sigh. A light appeared from the hallway, causing him to wince. He looked in the general direction, immediately recognizing the tall figure.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Out. Doing stuff. Head...in pain."  
  
"Must you overly dramatize everything?" He folded his arms.  
  
Dib didn't respond aloud, and simply rolled onto his side, now facing the backing of the couch, and not his father.  
  
"Son, don't you have any respect for the rules in this household?"  
  
He frowned. "You know I do. It's not my fault."  
  
"And whose is it?"  
  
"You wouldn't listen."  
  
The professor paused, rubbing his chin. "Let me guess. You were kept out late by that poor foreign kid you accuse of being from another planet, and he decided to turn you into Super Headache Boy?"  
  
He scowled, rolling over even more, and shrugging his shoulders. He was given a full minute before his father shook his head, sighing, and returned to his room. A light click was heard, and the room returned to darkness. Dib shut his eyes, allowing them to adjust before he reopened them. A street lamp coated his side with pale, blue light, and otherwise, the room was dark beyond normal human sight. He rolled over and removed his glasses, set them on the table, then shut his eyes and drifted off...  
  
The next morning, he awoke with a start. Something, or someone, had a decent grip on his shirt, and he had a sharp feeling in the pit of his gut about who it was. Suddenly, he had another sharp pain, and this one wasn't instinct.  
  
"Get.. up!"  
  
Dib barely managed to open his eyes, due to the fact that he was in so much pain. The owner of the voice most definitely was stronger than average girls her age. "G-gaz..."  
  
"Get... up... now!" She seemed to hover there, giving him a sense of doom. Her wine-red hair was fluffed out, but only so that it shaded her face, and was obviously gelled down to give it sharp edges, rather than curls. Her eyes were squinted, and her teeth bared. As usual, her clothes were dark in color. A black jumper outlined her curves, and the gray stripes completed her limbs. Her favorite skull necklace swung threateningly above his face. The whole image may have been blurry, but for that, he was ever grateful. "You're going to make us late. Dad says I can't walk alone 'cause I'm a girl. Get up."  
  
He groaned, rubbing his eyes, and reaching for the glasses. Upon the feel of smooth glass against his sensitive fingertips, he wrapped them about them and pulled them to his face. Satisfied with her work, Gaz upright herself. Dib blinked repeatedly, still adjusting his eyesight. "What time-- ?"  
  
"Seven thirty-four." Her voice was calm, cold enough to freeze over the entire state of Hawaii.  
  
"WHAT?" He immediately kicked into emergency wake up mode, and raced upstairs, not giving it another thought. After tripping twice, he made it to his room, and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Gaz quirked a brow, then sat on the couch, indifferent of the eventual outcome for the most part. She just knew that it would please her father more with perfect attendance. However, she'd have to settle with near- perfect, since she'd missed days already in fits of fury at Dib. //Hey,// she pondered, //at least it ticked him off.//  
  
Only three minutes later, Dib burst from his room, sat on the rail, and slid down. Unfortunately, the boy had bad reflexes, and dropped to the floor about halfway. He hopped to his feet and glanced over to see if Gaz had noticed. Finding one of the widest grins he'd ever seen, Dib drooped his head and headed for the door, his younger sibling in close tow. 


	3. In Bursts and Outbursts

Okie dokie! Here's chapter three. Toast out to the first reviewer, but sorry, the pairings are mostly with Tak. That's why I said "possibly some yaoi". There will be some, sure! I just have to fit it into the s/l. Got it? Okay! On to the MADNESS!  
  
~  
  
--Chapter Three - In Bursts and Outbursts--  
  
  
  
The door to the classroom swung open with such force that the completing noise it caused made all of the children jump and turn to face it. Who was standing there made Dib, who was sitting in the back of the room, gawk.  
  
Zim grinned fiercely. Though disguised, he was dressed in armor, which was well defined with varying shades of purple. He began to stomp to the back of the classroom; each step he took made loud, metallic sounds. He attempted to ignore the teacher entirely.  
  
The instructor fidgeted with his glasses. "Young man, can I help you? Excuse me? Are you listening?"  
  
Finally, Zim turned, shooting the teacher such a look as to make demons cower in fear. Once the man silenced himself, Zim continued his reign of hell. "YOU!" He pointed.  
  
"Me?" The girl he was pointing at blinked. "But... I didn't know! It's not MY fault I'm so attractive!"  
  
"Eh?" he paused, looking at her. "Oh! Oh, no! The Dib-human. Behind you. And you're ugly."  
  
The girl began to shake violently, before tearing and clawing her way out of the classroom. "I'm telling on you!!"  
  
Zim stood upright, watching her race out, then nodded in approval. "Uh- huh." He then stood atop the now empty desk, waving his arms madly in Dib's direction, who stared nervously up at him. "You! I can't BELIEVE you actually DID that!"  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"BE QUIET!" Dib blinked. "...You actually had the human GUT weenies to climb into my launch hanger. Not only that, but you couldn't stop there, could you? COULD YOU?! You THOUGHT you'd get away with doing that, but you didn't. I caught you. I have footage of YOU, the DIB, in my home."  
  
Several gasps were issued throughout the classroom. Mumbles broke out.  
  
"Were you standing next to me?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...oh."  
  
Dib shook his head. The teacher stood and smiled wide, happy that he finally had an excuse. "Mister..." He stared at the grade book, looking for a last name, "...Dib. Is this true? Were you in the boy's home?"  
  
"Yes, but--"  
  
"Did you break in?"  
  
He looked innocently about the room, hoping someone would help him. It was a sad and pitiful failure. "The door was unlocked!"  
  
"What were your intentions?"  
  
"To prove that Zim his an alien! HE IS!"  
  
"Mm-hmm." The old man tugged at his beard, now having troubles with not breaking out into laughter. "And Zim, ARE you?"  
  
"LIES!" He lifted his fists to the heavens.  
  
"Good, then could you assist Mister Dib to the office? I have a feeling he won't be bothering you anymore."  
  
"Why, certainly."  
  
Dib looked devastated, "But--"  
  
"No buts, sir. You are in big trouble."  
  
~  
  
"I'm pretty sure you all know me. I'm here to run the in-skool suspension as a temporary substitute until the assistant principal returns." The thick, British accent clung to Dib's ears and he looked up, finding a slim girl with near shoulder-length purple hair. Her matching purple eyes pierced the gazes of each student, and the jocks, who had been wrestling in the back of the room, seated themselves. "Excellent. Is there anyone in here who is not familiar with me?" People peered to their neighbors, but all eyes returned to their new monitor. "Good."  
  
"You're hot!"  
  
"YOU! You have out of skool suspension! Go!" She hissed, clenching her fists at her sides. She waited for him to leave the classroom, then sat behind the big desk at the front of the room.  
  
Dib leaned back in his seat, holding up a science book. He peeped over the edge of the pages, what the junior student said in mind. He had to admit, she did look nice... but it was all a hologram.  
  
She glanced up to find him just watching her. Again. Why hadn't she noticed him in here? //I cannot run this class with him in here! What is he even doing in suspension?// She glared and he retreated. Still, one couldn't help but wonder. She wanted to pierce through that book, through that face, and into that mind. It was so absolutely difficult to control Dib in comparison to the other humans.  
  
That was when Dib realized that he had a biology book. And realized what chapter he'd opened it to. He choked, tossing the book to the floor, and squealed. Feeling the twenty-four or so pairs of eyes on him, he cowered back into his desk, covering his head. "Um. I'm not feeling well; may I, um, go to the nurse?"  
  
"...She's not in. What's wrong?" Tak narrowed an eye suspiciously. //He should also know that...// He shook his head in response. That did it. He was definitely up to something. She turned to the rest of the children. "Alright. I need you to be silent and remain seated, while I speak to Dib. It would appear he has a little secret." She glared at him, even as he repeated the earlier response. "I said: 'while I speak to Dib,' Dib."  
  
He gave an innocent glance, then sighed and stood, knowing that he could get himself into even more trouble if he didn't obey. She opened the door, and made a gesture for him to step outside, which he followed. Once outside, he leaned against the curved surface of the wall in the hallway.  
  
"Dib, I know you." She shut the door silently, and pressed a finger to her cheek, balancing that arm on her other hand, which was rested across her chest. "If you think you're going to pull something on me, you're so very horribly mistaken."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm... not."  
  
"I'm sure." The sarcasm was notably present. "Very well. How are you ill?"  
  
Something in Dib clicked 'on.' It told him that Tak was also the substitute nurse since she made such high biology grades.  
  
Or maybe that was the sign on the nurse's door that read, "Go to ISS."  
  
"I just... you... d'oh, nevermind."  
  
"Well, is it a stomach ache? Nausea? A headache?" She seemed to grow more relaxed. "You can tell me, because I'm not going to tell anyone unless it's an emergency, and nothing will offend me."  
  
Somehow, he wasn't convinced that was so. However, she never moved, and just stood there in front of him, awaiting the boy's doom. Then, he thought of something else. What if he was so bold that those insane feelings either went away, or were fulfilled. He knew Mr. Hormone was talking, but at the moment, maybe that really didn't matter. And, if all else failed, he'd have at least horrified her beyond imagining. He leaned in toward her petite figure.  
  
"How would you feel if I surrendered and quit trying to catch you?"  
  
She checked the hallways for others. "Hmph. More than likely, take advantage of it. What does this have to do with anything?" Dib grinned, looking a bit twisted, and leaned even more in her direction. "Um. Dib? What... are... you...?"  
  
A chill ran over her spine, and a warm sensation on her hips let her know that Dib wasn't planning on stopping just yet. Eyes wide, she sank back, trying to pull from his grasp. He held on, taking a step each time she did, and never seemed to grow farther away, only closer. Tak grew slightly nervous. "You're not going to be able to pull anything on me. I can see right through you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
It was then that she decided it might not be good to look at his face, because the expression he held would surely be the death of her. Instead, she tilted her head down, focusing on the smiley screen on his T-shirt. This didn't help much, either, because she couldn't focus entirely on him and see what his next move would be. The last thing she remembered was that feel of hot breath on her neck before the hallway was loaded with people, and Dib was nowhere to be seen. She felt her face grow hot, but tried to remain calm.  
  
Apparently, she was too late for that.  
  
"Tak! Are you okay?"  
  
"What happened? Why was she screaming?"  
  
"Ask her why she was screaming."  
  
"I'm getting to that!"  
  
She felt one violent spasm rush through her veins before she proposed the boy's death. Something like that would NEVER happen again. Not with anyone.  
  
"Tak... you need to go home?"  
  
"Yes... Yes," she finally gained the courage to speak. She was so much older than all of them, so much more wise, and she still felt weak in front of them. It was a highly sickening thought. She, an Irken Invader, had been brought to insanity in a few seconds. "That would be nice." 


End file.
